Some prior occupancy detection and automatic lighting solutions have used passive infrared sensors to detect motion. However, any motion within the room or near the furniture can activate such sensors, thereby falsely indicating occupancy. For example, a dropped pillow, or an arm dangling off the bed, can trigger a false indication of presence and/or cause a light to turn on in response to detection. Further, pets moving about the space may also cause similar problems. Additionally, a lack of motion within the room can cause prior systems to indicate a lack of occupancy in a room, when in fact, the room is occupied.